


Strange Conquest

by Mother_Of_Hedgehogs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs
Summary: -¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Se viste como vagabundo!-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!ÓDonde Loki tiene un hermano mayor muy sobre protector.[Thorki][PONGAN ATENCIÓN AL TÍTULO, GRACIAS]
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Strange Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño OS Thorki que escribí como regalo para mi mejor amiga.
> 
> Este OS se encuentra también publicado en Wattpad bajo mi misma cuenta.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

_**Parte Única** _

-No.

-¡Pero no sabes lo que voy a pedirte!

-Loki, no.

Un suspiro de exasperación seguido de un gruñido molesto escapó del aludido que se dejó caer en el sofá con las manos en el rostro.

-¡Pero déjame hablar!-Gritó atrayendo de vuelta la atención del mayor, quien empezando a molestarse, arrojó la toalla con la que secaba los platos y giró para fijar sus ojos en el rostro molesto de Loki.

-Ya he dicho que no Loki. Sé lo que vas a pedirme y la respuesta es no y punto.

-Pero...-El menor gritó con la cara entre sus manos, su acompañante rodó los ojos y solo continuó con su trabajo de dejar la loza lista antes de irse. -¡Es que no lo conoces, es un buen chico!

-Eso dijiste las últimas cinco veces y te recuerdo que todos fueron un auténtico desastre.-El mayor alzó una ceja recargando su peso en el mueblo para ver a su hermano, pasando por su mente la larga lista de novios que su hermanito había tenido hasta la fecha.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí solo por una vez?

-¡Porque tienes 16 malditos años y haz tenido más novios que yo en mis 30 años! Si papá estuviera aquí ya estarías en un internado de monjas.

-Eres tan anticuado.-El moreno golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. -La cantidad de parejas que tenga no influye en la calidad de persona que soy.

-No, pero si influye en los chismes que las viejitas del club se inventan.-Exclamó el mayor con un gesto de asco en su cara, ¡Estaba criando a una zorra!

-Te prometo que si aceptas conocerlo no traeré a nadie más hasta que sea mayor.-Prometió el oji-verde agrandando sus ojos y juntando sus manos en son de súplica.

El mayor alzó la ceja escéptico. ¿No traer a nadie más hasta que fuera mayor? ¿Significaba aquello entonces que no pensaba pasar tampoco mucho tiempo con el ligue en turno?

-Humm...-El mayor entrecerró los ojos y Loki aumentó la presión de sus suplicas con los ojos llorosos. -¡Ugh está bien, lo pensaré!

-¿Eso es un sí?-Loki casi saltó de su asiento de la emoción.

-Dije que lo pensaría.-Sentenció. -Me voy, tengo turno en el hospital en media hora. Se buen niño y no hagas nada que yo no haría.

Loki rodó los ojos divertido y vio cómo su hermano salía de la cocina. Esperó hasta que el mayor tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento con las llaves del auto en la mano, para poder celebrar con tranquilidad.

Dando saltos por todo el lugar cantando una estúpida tonada inventada, buscó su celular en su bolsillo y le envió un rápido mensaje a su pretendiente confirmándole la aceptación de su hermano.

Con una enorme sonrisa saltó sobre el sofá del salón completamente feliz y algo ilusionado. Que su hermano hubiera aceptado -o casi- conocer a su compañero era dar un gran paso. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque de verdad le gustaba mucho este chico.

🔮☄🔮

La primera vez que Loki llevó un chico a la casa a conocerlo tenía 12 años y no tenía idea de lo que significaba en realidad tener un novio. Él por supuesto había estado sumamente sorprendido y hasta algo asustado. Con la partida de su padre el menor de los Laufeyson había quedado a su cargo y no había sido nada fácil tener que criar a un niño de 6 años el solo, no siendo tan joven y a nada de finalizar su carrera de medicina.

Durante largo tiempo se había encargado de cuidar celosamente de su hermanito, por eso, cuando este apareció en la puerta de la vieja casa de sus padres de la mano de un chiquillo igual de escuálido que él, con el cabello rubio y repeinado, los ojos azules enormes y un inhalador fuertemente apretado en su puño tembloroso.

-Este es Steve Rogers, mi novio. Steve, este es mi hermano mayor.-Loki los había presentado con su sonrisa torcida que apenas había terminado de formarse con los dientes permanentes.

Decir que casi había sufrido un infarto era quedarse corto. Como era de esperarse, aquel romance infantil de pre-adolescentes no había durado mucho y luego de dos meses Loki había terminado con Steve porque este miraba mucho a su mejor amigo Tony. A la fecha Steve había dejado de ser el flacucho niño de apoco y llevaba una relación con Tony, los tres jovencitos eran los mejores amigos.

La segunda vez que Loki le presentó a un novio había estado más preparado, se podría decir.

Claro que todo se fue al carajo cuando a sus trece años y medio Loki apareció de la mano de un adolescente un año mayor que él y con la mayor cara de depresión que jamás le hubiera visto a alguien. Susurrando apenas el chico se había presentado como Bucky extendiendo su mano decorada con uñas negras y brazaletes con púas que lucían bastante amenazantes.

Como todo adolescente moderno Loki pasaba por su fase emo y ahora la veía reflejada en su disfuncional relación con Bucky.

Tampoco habían durado mucho, al igual que el delineado de mapache que Loki había empezado a usar.

La tercera vez fue a los 14 y esta vez el infarto si llegó.

Aún que no de mala manera.

El apuesto joven, dos años mayor que su hermanito y distinguido de la cabeza a los pies, se había presentado como T'Challa hijo de T'chaka y era todo un sueño de ver. Con el porte que solo un miembro de la realeza podía poseer, el joven hijo del nuevo director del hospital central había entrado en sus vidas y esperaba que para quedarse.

Por supuesto, tampoco duró mucho y a decir verdad, él había estado mucho más decepcionado que el propio Loki por que la relación se acabara tan rápido, aquel chico era francamente perfecto.

O tal vez no tanto, tal vez un problema en la cabeza tenía T'challa pues en la actualidad se encontraba felizmente junto al ya-no-tan-emo de Bucky, y todo pintaba a que iban para largo. Loki esperaba ser su padrino de bodas.

El cuarto novio llegó a los 15 y había pasado sin mucho escándalo. Fandral, un rubio bastante simple y con moscas en el cerebro pero con el que estaba seguro Loki había perdido la virginidad, un hecho del que se había enterado al ver a su hermanito caminar extraño y encontrar pequeñas manchas de sangre en su ropa interior al lavarlas.

No era el que fuera gay lo que le perturbaba, o que tuviera una pareja nueva cada fin de semana, sino que era gay, promiscuo y además, pasivo...

El quinto novio llegó finalmente cinco meses atrás y se había ido hacía dos semanas. Estaba seguro, y no había manera de que alguien le hiciera pensar otra cosa, que aquel muchachillo de acento arrastrado y ojos como dagas venenosas, no había sido más que un largo acostón para su hermanito. Y lo sabía por qué Loki no había tardado nada en superarlo, ni el muchachillo alemán lo había hecho si sus ojos no mentían cuando lo había visto muy acaramelado con el hijo de los Xavier en la pizzería de la esquina.

No, Erik tampoco había sido un buen partido.

Por lo que basándonos en el largo historial de parejas disparejas con las que Loki había terminado, no sabía ya que esperar de este nuevo chico. Bien podía ser otro emo-metalero o un pandillero, lo que sea que fuera, solo espera que el juicio de Loki mejorara con la edad.

Aaahh como le hubiera gustado que durara con T'challa.

🔮☄🔮

El plan era bastante sencillo.

Prepararía una cena sencilla para él y su hermano para celebrar su cumpleaños antes de que este tuviera que marcharse a Washington para su congreso anual ya que no estaría el día importante. Le haría su platillo favorito y abriría la botella de vino que el mayor había comprado para ese día, compraría un pastel de ganache de chocolate y frambuesas como a su hermano le gustaba e invitaría a su casi novio para que los acompañara.

Obviamente su hermano no sabría de esto hasta el momento justo en que no pudiera negarse.

Era un plan perfecto, nada podría salirle mal.

Envió un rápido mensaje a su enamorado para cerciorarse de que este no olvidara la fecha o la dirección o la hora. Sacó la deliciosa pierna de cerdo del horno y la colocó en la mesa para poder partir los trozos que luego empaparía con la salsa de piña previamente preparada.

Las llaves de su hermano resonaron sobre la mesita al lado de la entrada y el saludo de este le llegó lejano pero aun así hizo saltar su corazón. Nervioso y algo emocionado por su travesura del día.

Juntos terminaron de preparar la cena entre bromas y recuerdos de su padre preparando el mismo plato para cada cumpleaños del mayor en la vieja casa en la que había crecido, siempre con sus dos hijos intentando ayudar y causando más desastre del necesario.

-Te amo hermanito-Susurró besando su sien. -Iré a cambiarme.-Dijo apretando sus brazos alrededor del menor rápidamente antes de soltarlo.

Loki asintió con una sonrisa dulce y lo vio irse, ansioso miró el reloj sobre la entrada a la cocina y suspiró tembloroso al ver la hora. Le había dicho al rubio idiota que debía estar ahí a las 8, y eran las 7:40. La cena estaba lista por lo que solo faltaba acomodar la mesa y cambiar su ropa por algo más presentable.

Colocó todo en la mesa casi corriendo pero teniendo cuidado de no tirar nada y voló a su habitación para cambiar sus ropas de calle por algo formal. Peino su largo cabello negro y ondulado y roció su cuerpo con su perfume favorito.

Terminaba de abrochar los pequeños botones en sus muñecas cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién demonios será a esta hora?-Escuchó gruñir a su hermano desde el pasillo fuera de su habitación. -¡Yo voy!-Gritó al pasar delante de su puerta para que no se preocupara en ir.

Mas Loki no dudó en salir corriendo detrás del mayor sabiendo quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta y lo capaz de matarlo que era su hermano si el no intervenía.

Con algo de irritación se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quien sea que estuviera ahí. Les había dejado bien en claro a todos que esa noche no quería que nadie lo molestara, que era especial para él y su hermanito.

-¡Hermano espera!-Escuchó el grito de Loki desde las escaleras, pero ya era tarde.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad para encontrar a un rubio desaliñado fuera de su puerta, con una enorme sonrisa tonta y un ramo de rosas en los brazos.

-Buenas noches, soy...

Con un sonoro golpe cerró la puerta y dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor.

-¡Oye no!-Gritó Loki corriendo hacia su hermano molesto.

-Era un mensajero o vendedor, no lo sé.-Explicó el mayor encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi cita idiota, y le cerraste la puerta en la cara!

-Tu cita...¡¿Tú cita?! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Se viste como vagabundo!-Vociferó furioso el mayor. -Ya habíamos hablado de esto Loki, ¡deja de traer a pobres diablos a mi casa! ¡Consigue alguien decente!

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Respondió en gritos también, frustrado por la testarudez de su hermano. -Él es diferente.-Murmuró por lo bajo enfurruñado yendo a abrir la puerta.

Por suerte el rubio seguía ahí, asustado y más tembloroso que antes, pero ahí estaba.

-Él... no me dejó decir hola.-Murmuró clavando sus azules orbes en el rostro de su amor.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-Creo que esto no es una buena idea Loki.

-¡Oh no, eso sí que no! Entra ahora mismo y ve y habla con él maldito cobarde.-Gruñó el pelinegro arrastrando al rubio adentro.

-Pero...

-¡Que vayas!-Le gruñó con los dientes apretados señalando hacia el comedor.

Con paso inseguros el rubio se dirigió al comedor donde el hermano de Loki ya había tomado asiento a la cabecera de la mesa y se servía una copa de vino.

-Bu-buenas noches.-Saludó el rubio parándose junto al mayor pero lo suficientemente lejos para que este no sintiera la necesidad de golpearlo.

Con un suspiro el mayor alzó la mirada hacia el jovencito. -Mi-mi nombre es Thor...Odínson, soy compañero de Loki en el instituto.-El rubio intentó sonreír y lucir amable para el hombre.

-Stephen Strange-Laufeyson, pero tú puedes llamarme Señor Strange.-El moreno esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas y estrechó con fuerza la mano que el joven Thor había extendido hacia él.

-Para usted, señor.-Thor le ofreció el ramo de rosas que Stephen tomó con la ceja alzada.

-Gracias jovencito.

Desde la puerta Loki no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, Thor era un idiota.

🔮☄🔮

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciséis años, señor.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar cuando termines el colegio?

-Administración de empresas, señor.

-¿Te gusta el deporte?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Eres buen alumno? ¿Qué tal tus calificaciones?

-Stephen...

-Eso creo señor, aprobé el primer trimestre con B's

-Hum...¿Hace cuánto conoces a Loki?

-Cuatro años señor, mi mejor amigo es Steve Rogers.

-Así que te gusta el ex de tu mejor amigo. Muy conveniente.

-Stephen...

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Loki?

-Lo suficiente señor, pero espero poder conocerlo más.

-¿A dónde lo llevarás en su primera cita?

-A donde él quiera, un lugar público por supuesto señor.

-¿Tienes una alimentación sana? Loki no puede comer chatarra, tiene una dieta estricta, es gimnasta ¿sabías eso?

-Sí señor, yo practico americano señor, así que no debe preocuparse por eso, no le daré comida chatarra ni muchos dulces.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay del alcohol? ¿Bebes?

-No señor, soy menor de edad aún.

-¿Y las drogas, haz fumado marihuana? Es muy popular entre los jovencitos de hoy en día.

-¡Stephen!

-No señor, estoy completamente en contra del consumo de drogas señor.

-Ok, ¿Qué hay del sexo?

-¡Oh por favor!

-Eehhh yo...

-¿Quieres acostarte con Loki, Thor Odínson?

-Yo señor...

-¡Ya basta Stephen!-Gritó el menor ya bastante harto del interrogatorio estúpido de su hermano.

El jamás había hecho eso con ninguno de sus novios anteriores, ¿entonces por qué comportarse de esa manera ahora?

-Ya déjalo en paz ¿quieres? Solo terminemos la cena que ya me harté.-Loki golpeó su tenedor sobre el plato con fuerza tomando un trozo de la carne que llevó a su boca y masticó molesto.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que sus intenciones son las mejores con respecto a mi hermanito señor Odínson, él es lo más valioso que tengo y debo estar seguro de que no va a lastimarlo.

-Quiero a su hermano señor, mucho, y no pretendo lastimarlo jamás.-Respondió con solemnidad el rubio tratando de transmitir la total honestidad de sus palabras al serio hermano mayor de Loki.

El pequeño oji-verde sintió su corazón derretirse dentro de su pecho ante las palabras de Thor. Definitivamente había hecho bien en finalmente hacerle caso al rubio idiota, era un buen chico, y esperaba que su hermano opinara lo mismo.

🔮☄🔮

-Hey ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, solo se me metió una basurita al ojo.-Negó frotando sus ojos con los nudillos.

-Ajá.-El menor sonrió divertido acomodando la rosa sobre su pecho.

La mirada azul del mayor recorrió su figura de arriba abajo y sonrió enternecido mientras reacomodaba el prendedor en forma de rosa con incrustaciones en piedras azules que perteneciera a su padre, sobre el cabello medio recogido de su hermanito.

-Te ves hermoso.

Loki sonrió ampliamente mirando a su hermano a través del espejo. -No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con el estúpido rubio.-Stephen fingió una mueca de asco causando una carcajada en el menor. -Papá estaría muy orgulloso.-Suspiró sintiendo sus ojos empañarse de nuevo.

-¡Oh hermanito!-Loki gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano en un fuerte abrazo, sus propias lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. -él también estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-Lo sé.-El mayor limpió con sus pulgares las mejillas de su hermanito y dejó un beso en su frente.

Un par de golpes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta y la voz de Tony Stark indicándoles que ya era hora de bajar, les indicó que había llegado el momento.

-Es hora pequeño, vamos.

Loki deslizó su brazo debajo del de su hermano y ambos salieron de la habitación, bajando hacia el patio de la casa Rogers-Stark donde se llevaría a cabo la boda del menor de los Strange-Laufeyson.

Stephen por supuesto se encargó de llevar a su hermanito por el largo pasillo hasta el altar donde un emocionado Thor Odínson lo esperaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Cuídalo mucho Odínson.-dijo hacia el rubio amenazador dejando las manos de su hermanito en las de Thor.

-Con mi vida, señor.

Con un asentimiento Stephen regresó a su lugar junto a su esposo, abrasándose a este para evitar romperse mientras veía a su pequeño casarse con el novio número seis.

Él había sido el más impresionado claro de que su hermanito finalmente había logrado durar lo suficiente con un novio como para llegar al matrimonio. Aun que le hubiera gustado que esperaran más, 8 años no eran suficientes para que su bebé decidiera dar el paso. Pero ver lo feliz y enamorado que Loki lucía junto a Thor, era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerse de que aquel hombre era la felicidad de su hermano.

Solo le hubiera gustado que no fuera con el rubio vestido de vagabundo.

☇🐍 **THE END** **🐍☇**

  
**El** **OS está** **inspirado** **en** **esta** **imagen 👇🏻**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y SI LES GUSTÓ O NO, DÉJEME SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS! 
> 
> Se aprecia de todo💕


End file.
